iHave a Finale
by Project NICK
Summary: After Freddie said good bye to Carly, he decides to wait for her. But as time goes on, and he makes new friends, along with meeting a special girl, he feels different about his choice. But when he encounters an old Nemesis, what will he do? And will he end up living his life with his new special girl, or the "once" girl of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**iHave a Finale**

_Author's Note: The title means that, since iCarly is over now, this would be my last fanfiction story. I've tried making more of them, but time consumption and writer's block have brought me to this. And __trust me when I've said that I have saved the best for last. With that, behold my last story in the universe that is owned by Nickelodeon._

**Chapter 1: Beach Fun**

Inside Bushwell Plaza, 18-year old Freddie Benson was in his room, typing away on his laptop to his look-alike-by-coincidence cousin, Nathan, via web chat.

"_So, how you been doing, cuz? Haven't heard from you since that one Thanksgiving._

Freddie smiled as he remembered that moment back so long ago, when he'd first came to Seattle. "_Yeah... sorry about the handcuffs. Did your mom get mad?"_

Nathan wrote back: "_You don't wanna know. Anyway, how did prom go for you? I hope it was better than your junior prom."_

Freddie chuckled, also remembering that time he'd fought a syntho-drome. "_Yeah, it was... so are you coming here for summer?"_

To his pleasure, Nathan wrote back: "_Yep. In about a week. I even got a girl coming along."_

The tech whiz smiled. _"Well, about time... who is she?"_

_"Name is Jessie. We're just spending a little time in New York cause she has this job that involves kids and it's a hassle, bro. Anyway, gotta go. Tell Shay I said hi."_

With that, Nathan logged out, while Freddie sighed, knowing that he'd forgotten to tell him about what had happened a few months ago.

To spend more time with her father, Carly Shay (his best friend and former girlfriend) had to pack her bags, and go with him to Italy. It had been a sad day for everyone, especially Spencer, who was Carly's older brother and guardian since their dad had sent them to Bushwell Plaza. It also meant the end of their webshow "_iCarly_" since they didn't have the one it was named after.

So, now, while Carly had gone to Italy, Freddie and Sam Puckett (Carly's other long-time best friend) had received their diplomas, with the aggressive blonde taking her own journey away from home by taking a plane to Los Angeles, where she would spend (hopefully) the rest of her jail free life. The last time they'd spoke to each other, she had just gotten a job of some kind and was also getting a new roommate.

As for Spencer, he was still sad about Carly leaving, but things had turned around for him when he'd been offered a job to help create the upcoming kid's center at St. Schneider's Hospital, where it would be a special place for sick and injured children. Spencer was asked to be in charge of the artistic and decorative part of the center, which he happily accepted, so there was that.

Now, for Freddie, after he'd gotten his diploma from Ridgeway, he had also been accepted into a new college that was close to home, with the Dean himself, a young man (mid 20s) named Mr. Lithium, informing him about the college and everything about it, so after a long conversation, Freddie (with all fees, books, _and _dorm room paid for) was set to begin his college life later on in the fall.

However, as Freddie got ready to head off to the beach, he began thinking about Carly, and their last moment together.

(Flashback)

_Freddie was in the iCarly studio, packing away his computer and all the stiff connected to it inside special black cases. Even though he'd done this before in the past, he knew that he wouldn't come back to set it back up._

_All of a sudden, Carly entered the studio, saying, "Hey."_

_"Hey," chuckled Freddie, not expecting her to come up. They began to have a small conversation, and as he continued to pack up, Carly had said that it wasn't necessary for him to put away his stuff tonight._

_"Yeah, but tomorrow I promised Gibbs that I'd help him research the proper care and feeding of weasels, so I figured I'd get this stuff down before I-"_

_But then, his thoughts and sentence was cut off when Carly had touched his hand in an affectionate way._

_Looking from the hand to her face, Freddie was in shock and felt confused while Carly looked at him in a way he had not seen since he saved her life._

_Then, Carly had moved closer to him, so that she could kiss him on the lips. When she did that, Freddie instantly knew that it was a 'special' kiss, so he put his arm on her waist, and returned the kiss._

_When they broke apart, both of them were silent for a moment until Carly said, "So, I'm just gonna take my bags downstairs."_

_"Why don't I help you with those bags?" offered Freddie._

_"Yeah, that'd be nice," said Carly, and as they began to head out, Freddie let out a triumphant pump fist in the air._

_(Present)_

But almost every time she sent him a text or email, neither had spoken about that's moment, so as Freddie put on his beach gear, he began to feel like his life with Carly would be like that of a man waiting for one to return from her journey... but, honestly, Freddie was getting a little tired of waiting.

After getting his towel, Freddie left his room, and began heading out the apartment, yelling out, "I'm going to the beach, Mom!"

"Don't forgot the sunscreen! You know how delicate your skin is!"

Freddie groaned, and went back into his room, put his sunscreen bottle in his sling bag, picked up his surfboard, and left the apartment before his mom could say anything else.

When Freddie parked his car in the parking lot of Azule Beach, he smiled at what he saw. Teenagers and young adults surfing in the waves, or riding in their speed boats, along with dancing on the sand to music that made their bodies move in a rhythmic way, and there was even a Tiki Hut bar/restaurant!

"My kind of place," said Freddie, who was glad to be at the one place where teens and young adults could hang out and have an awesome time without little kids or elderly people (minus the lifeguard, who was a rather muscular and tannish 25-year-old, and the beach's security) to ruin the fun.

Grabbing his surf board, Freddie headed over to the waves, and started surfing the waves, feeling like he was king of the ocean...

Meanwhile, laying on a beach chair, a man who was in his early 20s was watching Freddie surf the waves through his shades, and a smile was upon his face.

"Well, then... now that Tech Boy is here, my plan can begin."

Reaching for the Bluetooth piece on his ear, the stranger pressed the device's red button, and said, "It's time... begin phase one now."

Then, he got up from the chair, and began to walk away from the beach... while the lawn chair glitched for a few seconds before disappearing completely.

Back in the waters, Freddie was finishing his last wave when it started breaking apart. He sunk in the water, which started carrying him and the board back to shore, and when he arrived on the sand, Freddie decided to take a drink at the Tiki Hut.

Sitting atop one of the stools, Freddie looked at the bartender, who was facing away from him, and said, "Hey, man, can I get a glass of lime Margarita, with the little umbrella but no alcohol?"

"Sure thing, dude," said the bartender, turning himself around. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, uh..." Freddie stopped when he noticed something familiar about him. "Wait a sec... do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, we both graduated a few months ago. Jason Cuzco?"

Freddie thought about that name for a few seconds, and then, it hit him. "Oh, you read our valedictorian speech! Good job, by the way."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, Freddie... oh, I also watched your show on the internet. _iCarly, _right?"

"Yep, that's it," said Freddie, who started to drink his beverage. "We had a great time doing it, but... all good things must come to an end. This your 'post-high school' plan?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah, not until I get enough to go to college. But after say, like, a year at this joint, I'm in the clear."

Freddie smiled, and said, "Good to hear, man. Im going to college this fall."

"That so?" said Jason, who started shining up the glasses. "Where at? Harvard?"

Freddie laughed. "I wish... no, I got the acceptance letter from its own Dean. He seemed like a cool guy."

After taking another sip of his drink, Freddie asked, "Where do you live at?"

"The Parker-Nichols Hotel," said Jason. "My dad is the manager, and we live up in ones if its presidental suites. At least until I get a college dormroom."

"Got a girl?"

Jason smirked. "Why so curious?"

Freddie shrugged. "Just wondering."

The bartender laughed a little bit, and answered, "Yeah, and her name is Emily, but she's on a family vacation in Hawaii right now. We became one of those couples that you see on TV; you know, they've known each other for a long time, get together, break up, meet other people, but eventually end up back together, and the show ends with them happily ever after?"

"Yeah," said Freddie. "My life feels like that sometimes. That you two?"

Jason did a "so-so" with his free hand. "Yeah, but we're more like a Zac and Vanessa thing, except we're still together."

Freddie chuckled, and after finishing his drink, he said, "Well, Jason, you wanna hang out tomorrow? It's Sunday, this place is closed, and except for church, I got nothing to do."

"Sure," said Jason. "Maybe me and my sister can go with you and Carly."

"Oh..." Freddie began to lower his happy tone of voice. "Well, she didn't come back yet. She's still in Italy."

Noticing that Freddie looked a little sad, Jason said, "Oh, my bad, man... I knew that you two had something."

"It's okay," said Freddie, though he didn't look so pleased about it. "We keep in touch from time to time."

Jason, knowing that he had reached a soft spot, looked at the nearby dance party, and said, "Well, hey, buddy, there's some fire ones in that crowd over there. Why don't you give it a shot?"

Freddie looked at the crowd, especially at the girls, with one in a pinkish beach blouse that hugged her curves perfectly, but his mind quickly went to Carly. "Not up to it, man. And I haven't danced in a while."

Jason rolled his eyes, and said, "Puh-lease. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet your 'special someone', Freddie. Don't you hate waiting for 'her' to come?"

Knowing that he was just trying to help him out, Freddie still didn't want to be with anyone... or, at least, he felt like it. But he _did _hate waiting for that one girl to come, and it didn't seem like Carly was coming back home anytime soon.

Before either of them could speak, a young girl (about 19) went over to Freddie, saying, "Hey, aren't you Freddie Benson? The guy who was part of _iCarly?"_

Freddie turned to face the woman, and to his surprise, it was the one in the sexy looking salmon-pink-ish dress that ended around her hips, with black beach shorts underneath, and her cleavage was good enough to make him feel a feeling that he hadn't known for a long time.

"Yeah, that was me," said Freddie. "Now, who are you, beautiful?"

Jason smiled at Freddie's sudden change of heart, while the Latina girl said, "My name is Erica. I just moved into your building actually."

"Really?" said Freddie, whose eyes were sparkling now. "That's cool."

Emily smiled, and then, she asked, "Hey, do you dance?"

"Me?" Freddie chuckled, and began to shake his head. "I saw the dance movies and stuff, but I usually just sit back, take a drink, and watch."

"Uh-uh," said Emily, who glanced at Freddie's empty glass. "Well, Freddie, your drink is done, and I don't have a friend out here. Please?"

In the back of his head, Freddie was thinking, _Do it. She's hot, sexy, and her dress... whoo! Maybe it's your lucky day!_

"Eh, why not? A dance won't kill me." chuckled Freddie. "Just try making me look good to those people, all right?"

Emily laughed, and took Freddie by the hand toward the crowd. "Fine by me, pretty boy... let's make you look good."

Freddie looked back at Jason, who winked, and mouthed the words, "_I told you so."_

When Freddie was finally away from the. bar, with Emily in the middle of the crowd, who were all dancing to a Yung Joc song, the woman asked, "Ready?"

"Show me what you got, _Senorita_," chuckled Freddie.

At first, Emily started doing some pretty cool moves, which seemed familiar to the tech whiz, but it made him feel good watching the way she moved, so he just went along with it.

After a while, Emily stopped to ask, "How was that?"

Freddie thought about it, and said, "That's all you got? Come on... you girls have hips like Shakira and Selena for a reason."

"Oh, _really?" _said Emily. "That a challenge?"

Freddie suddenly pulled her close to him, and grinned in response. "Show me what you're working it, girl."

The two of them smiled at each other, and then, when Emily started to boost up her moves, Freddie thought, "_Well, I'll be damned._"

Her body began moving in sync with the pumping music, and soon, people began to watch the two of them. Then, Emily bent forward, and swung her hips around in a circle, with her tight and curvy dress making her bottom stick out to the pleasure of a few guys.

After that, she began grinding in front of Freddie, who found himself moving along with her, and he started feeling that he was having the best time of his life.

After much hip shaking, and moves that brought out her cleavage and rear end to Freddie's newfound pleasure, Emily stopped to say, "All right, Benson, let me see what you can do."

If it had been a while ago, Freddie would have done nothing, but now, he felt so pumped (and lustful for Emily) that he said, "All right... how's this?"

Then, Freddie began dancing rhythmically to the song, and to his pleasure, the crowd was cheering for him! Even a group of guys were dancing along in sync with him.

At the bar, Jason was giving drinks when he noticed Freddie and Emily (both with groups of their own) dancing against each other, and a smile came to his face. "Well, what do you know?"

Back in the crowd, Freddie was grinding along with Emily again, and he found himself with his hands at her hips. "I-"

Emily shushed him, and said, "Just go with it, Freddie."

They continued dancing together and against each other for a while, but then, right when Freddie chose to do a backflip, he was suddenly caught by the crowd, and he was actually crowd surfing!

However, Emily glanced at a man nearby, away from the crowd, who was starting to approach the bar, and after Freddie landed back on the ground, he saw that Emily had left.

"Emily?" Freddie looked at the bar, seeing Jason serve drinks to the guys Emily had seen, so he began searching the beach. "Emily? Where did you go? Emily?"

**Author's Note: I'm going to cut off here. Trust me, though, I have a **_**lot **_**to show you for my finale. Let me know what you think so far, okay? Till next time ;)**


	2. Phone Call

**iHave a Finale**

_Chapter 2: Phone Call_

**Author's Note: Thanks to **_**those**_** who have reviewed and read my story so far. As I said before, since this is my last story, I have saved the best yet.**

**Enjoy ;)**

After searching for about an hour, Freddie saw that it was getting late, and he needed to get to his recently new job at the nearby _Sierra Lakes _restaurant.

When he parked in the back of the building, Freddie quickly changed into his black work slacks, white shirt, the restaurant's ocean blue dress shirt, and after drying his hair with his towel, the young man entered the building.

Entering the kitchen, Freddie kept going until he reached the door to the manager's office, where he knocked on it, saying, "Mr. Geyser?"

The door opened, and when Freddie walked in, he was facing the desk of his new boss, Mr. James L. Geyser, who was a caring but tough 45-year-old man.

'Ah, Freddie, my boy," said the boss. "Good to see you still coming back. The customers really enjoyed the sneak peek of our upcoming karaoke studio."

Freddie smiled as he remembered that day. "Not a problem, sir. I plan to get most of the work done today so we can use it earlier than we planned."

"Don't you worry, Freddie," assured Mr. G. "There is no rush. We both know you're going to do a great job. And once you'be gotten college out of the way, it'll be yours to manage. Just make sure the guys understand you, all right?"

With a chuckle, Mr. G said, "Even on your webshow, we couldn't really get your tech talk."

"Understood, sir," said Freddie, shaking his hand, and he got up to leave while Mr. G waited until he left to go on the computer and watch a webcast of _iCarly._

"Good work, Manny!" cried Freddie, speaking over the sounds of construction. "Kay, people, its been an hour and a half, so let's take a 30 minute break, and finish the remaining hour, all right?"

Walking out of the room, Freddie was back in the restaurant's dining area, but before he could go to the bathroom, a familiar voice called out his name. "Frederick! Freddie! Yo, over here!"

Freddie saw the person who said that, and laughed. "Jason! What are you doing here?"

The two high fived, and Jason said, "Just dropping by before I see you tomorrow. Oh, and did you like the beach?"

"_Oh, yeah_," assured Freddie. "But the girl just disappeared. It's like Cinderella without the glass slipper."

Jason chuckled, and patted his friend on the back. "Aw, don't worry, you'll find her. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your job."

Freddie waved good bye to his new friend, and continued his way to the bathroom... while, at another table, a man in a business suit was talking to his boss.

'Yeah, he just got on break. Seems to me also that he took a liking to Emily."

The man on the other end said, "Just as I planned. I take it she left when you and Roscoe came?"

"Uh-huh," replied Javier. "And just in time too. She was getting her freak on with the kid. So, do I wait until after work?"

"No," answered his boss. "We have just begun. Now that we have his attention, the pieces will fall into place. Law low until I give you the word. Got it?"

"Sure thing, boss."

When Mr. G and Freddie left the building at closing time, the elderly man said, "Phew... OK, son, I'll meet you back at Monday night. Get some rest, okay?"

"All right, Mr. G," said Freddie. He then made his way toward his car when, all of a sudden, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_So, did you look good?_"

Freddie let out a little laugh as he replied, "Oh, girl, you did more than that... anyway, Emily, where did you go?"

"_I'm sorry about that. My dad needed a ride to the hospital."_

"He okay?"

_"Yeah, he's just going through some phase. Anyway, can I come up to your apartment later? I wanna make up for leaving so early."_

Freddie grinned, and said, "Not a problem. Just make sure you come..."

_"In appropriate clothing. Yeah, I know how crazy your mom is."_

Freddie felt a little embarrassed, but he continued by saying, "Well, then, I'll catch you later."

"_Kay. Good bye, Freddie."_

The young man looked at the number, saved it, and began to make his way home.

After a while, Freddie entered the plaza's parking lot, and was about to go up the elevator when his phone rang again.

Picking it up without looking, Freddie answered it with, "Can't get enough of me?"

_"Are you okay, Freddie?"_

He did a double take, and immediately said, "Holy... Carly?"

_"Yeah, silly. How are you?"_

"I'm good," said Freddie, still surprised. "Wow, you haven't called me in forever."

_"I know, and I'm sorry. This place has been a little harsh on technology since that Boston and Minnesota incident a while back."_

"Understandable," said Freddie, and the two of them laughed while he started walking towards the elevator. "So, how is it?"

_"Fine, same as always... Dad took me to finally eperience an Italian pizza restaurant."_

Freddie smiled, and said, "_Fantastico_, Carly."

"_Oh, quit it... you know, I still miss you guys."_

As he entered the elevator, Freddie said, "So do we, Carls... but its not like we can do anything about it. We gave you the chance of being with your dad, which is something we all would have taken."

_"Oh... thank you, Freddie."_

The tech whiz smiled, and as he went past the 5th floor, he said, "No problem. Sure wasn't easy for us to say goodbye."

"_Well...actually... speaking about that, Freddie, we never actually talked about our 'good-bye', right?"_

door opened, revealing the 8th floor, and Freddie was about to speak back to Carly when he stepped out, and found himself facing Emily, who still looked beautiful in sleeping attire.

"_Freddie?"_

(**Italy)**

Carly called out his name again, but then, she heard a _beep, _and she looked at her phone to see the words "phone call ended. Connection lost."

**(Seattle)**

Freddie looked at his phone, which said that he had lost his connection.

"Huh... that's weird."

"What happened?" asked Emily.

Freddie said, "Well, I was talking to Carly right now, and my phone lost connection."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Emily. "But isn't her dad in the military or something? Maybe the unit over there cut her off."

Going with that option, Freddie put his phone away, and looked at Emily. "Well, then, tell me about yourself."

After a while, when they'd reached his apartment door, both of them were laughing and felt like old friends.

"For real?" laughed Freddie. "That much?"

"Yep," chuckled Emily, which then looked at Carly's door. "Hey, isn't that the Shay apartment?"

'Yeah," said Freddie. "Carly and Spencer's home."

"And the _iCarly _studio?"

Freddie smiled. "Yeah, that too..."

Then, he was about to enter his place when she asked, "Can we see it?"

"The studio?" Freddie hesitated a little bit. "I dunno, Emily, I haven't taken anyone up there since..."

"Aw, come on, please?" begged Emily. "I want to see it. Just a little tour?"

He was about to say no again, but then, after seeing how sad she was starting to look, Freddie said, "Okay, but _just a few minutes..._"

**[An hour later...]**

Freddie and Emily were watching past webcasts on the television, and having a good time. When it was over, Emily said, "Okay, Freddie, I think I should go home now."

"Already?" Freddie looked at the time, seeing it was eleven o' clock. "Oh... well, I can take you home. But let me put this computer stuff away."

He made his way to the computer when, all of a sudden, Emily said, "You don't have to pack up all your tech stuff tonight."

He froze for a second, and looked at her. "Come again?"

"Your _iCarly _stuff, silly," said Emily. "I don't want our parents getting mad at us for being out so late."

"Oh... oh, yeah, you're probably right," said Freddie. "Let me just get my- whoa!"

"Freddie!" Emily went over to catch Freddie, who had tripped over the power cord, and then, Freddie was on the ground, looking up at Emily, who was on top of him. "Oh, Freddie, I'm sorry... are your okay?"

"Yeah, I'm..." Freddie began to feel his cheeks get warm. "I'm great."

He fixed a strand of Emily's hair, and said, "Your know, uh... you have big brown eyes. I didn't notice that."

"Thanks," said Emily. Neither of them attempted to get up, but when Freddie almost tried to get closer, she said, "It's getting late now. I better head back home. Bye, Freddie."

Emily got up, and walked out the door, while Freddie slowly got up, and was thinking about what had just happened.


End file.
